


Heartbreak in Florence

by Allietore



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allietore/pseuds/Allietore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love story of Ezio Auditore and Cristina Vespucci.<br/>Basically how it's told in the Cristina missions in AC brotherhood. If you haven't played them and don't want them spoiled, I wouldn't recommend reading this until you've played them all! My first work on AO3 so please be nice :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A second chance

**Author's Note:**

> The first encounter of Ezio and Cristina.  
> Please leave some feedback, and I hope you enjoy! :)

_1476 Florence, Italy_

Federico smirked. “What about that one?” He questioned his younger brother, pointing at a girl half-way across the market.   
Ezio followed his brother’s finger to the young woman. “Oh! She is beautiful…” he agreed.  
She was indeed very beautiful. She had shiny chesnut hair which was put back in a way that allowed her fringe to perfectly frame her petite face. Her features were perfectly proportioned; her eyes big and brown, her nose slim and button-like, her lips full and pink. The dress she wore was long sleeved, slim at her waist and full at the bottom, and adorned with small ribbons, lace and intricate detail. Its red and gold perfectly complimented her rosy skin tone. Ezio was breath taken at her sight. Federico grinned at his brother’s reaction. “Okay, then go talk to her?” he suggested.   
Ezio looked at him, dumbfounded. He was slightly shocked at the thought of just walking up to her. “Just like that? Talk about what?”   
Federico had much more experience when it came to women. Ezio’s romantic contact with women hadn't stretched much further than that time Federico took him to a brothel for his 17th birthday. He was cute, funny and rather charming, but whenever he tried to speak to a pretty girl his hands clammed up and lump formed in his throat, causing him to stammer and stutter and make an idiot out of himself, no matter how much his brother tried to teach him. The eldest brother shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.” He explained. “See, little brother, most men are so afraid of beautiful girls, that anyone who actually talks to them has an advantage! Just make it up as you go."  
Ezio considered this logic. It did make sense. He had nothing to lose, he supposed. He would gain some experience if nothing else, which was better than nothing. He took a deep breath and strode determinedly towards his target. Federico got comfortable against the wall he was leaning on and chuckled inwardly. This was going to be good.

Ezio caught up to the girl and stepped in front of her, blocking her path. She looked up at the roadblock, confused as to who would dare interrupt her afternoon. He grinned at her goofily, hands clammy, still wondering how he would initiate conversation with this young goddess. She raised an eyebrow at the awkward being. “What?” She demanded.  
“What?” Ezio replied cluelessly, his head swimming with her scent.   
He admitted to himself he didn’t expect her to actually talk to him, he was more expecting her to blank him or give him a disgusted look. “Why are you just standing there?” She elaborated, looking him up and down.   
She was slightly amused by the boy, being used to men propositioning her with awful pick-up lines, wolf whistles, occasional pinches and sometimes more aggressive suggestions. This was a nice change. Ezio’s mind was racing. He had an idea of what he was going to say before he approached her, but her presence seemed to wipe his memory. Say something, anything! Ask her a question! His brain urged him. He appeared to snap out of his trance. “Oh! Umm… Because I… wanted to ask you something. Which is… What is your name?” he stammered out.   
He inwardly groaned at how spectacularly bad that had been. He prepared himself for rejection. She scoffed. “Pfft! Not one you’ll ever need to make use of.” And with that, she sauntered past him.   
He spun around and called after her “ _Aspetta! (Wait!)_ I wasn’t ready. I was planning on being really charming. And funny! Can I just have a second chance?” He pleaded, mentally kicking himself for screwing up his first impression on the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on, and certainly one of the most beautiful girls in Firenze. He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. That normally got him what he wanted. Well, it sometimes did anyway. She gave a tiny smirk and continued on her way.

 

Ezio turned to his brother who could be heard laughing his ass off from the other side of the market. He shrugged and tried to seem unfazed. “Oh well.”   
Federico strolled over to tonight’s source of entertainment. “Ezio, all is not lost. You made her smile! She will remember you now.” He encouraged.   
Ezio, never easily deterred, was still determined as ever. “No, I can still fix this. I’ll follow her a ways, see where she lives.”  
Federico shook his head, chuckling. Ezio proceeded to tail the girl through the winding streets, making sure to stay just out of sight by ducking behind walls and hiding in crowds. He almost got caught a couple of times, but his quick reactions saved him. He discovered they were in a familiar area, not far from the church his mother attended. She eventually turned into a small street where she stopped at a door. Unfortunately there was a rather unpleasant visitor waiting for her, posing in such a way that make Ezio chuckle. Vieri di’Pazzi. The girl sighed, clearly fed up already. “I told you, I’m not interested.” She stated bluntly.  
The lanky slimeball leaned into her. “ _Si. (Yes.)_ But I am.” He murmured.   
“Get in line.” She muttered as she promptly pushed him aside with one hand and reached for the door with the other.   
He grabbed the arm she pushed him with and used it to push her against the door, restrained the other arm, and trapped her in. “I think not, amore mio.” He purred in her ear. “I’ve decided I’m tired of waiting for you to open your legs on your own.”   
This suggestion made Ezio sick to his stomach. Her confident façade was replaced with one of terror as she realised he would stop at nothing to bed her, whether she consented or not.

Ezio had heard enough. He strolled up to the scene, a confident smirk on his face. Vieri heard the click of boots and turned around, a shocked look on his face at the sight of his enemy. “ _Cane rognoso!_   _(Shabby dog!)_   What do you want here? This has nothing to do with you.” He hissed, pointing an accusatory finger at the girl’s saviour.   
“Nice to see you too, Vieri.” Ezio greeted him. “I think you’re disturbing this young lady’s day.”   
The young lady in question had taken on a rather surprised, but nonetheless grateful and still slightly scared look on her face as she watched the strange boy from before prove himself to not be a complete _idiota_. Vieri thrust the girl to the side and took a couple of threatening steps towards Ezio, fists bared and in a defensive stance. This would be easy.

Vieri threw the first punch aimed at Ezio’s face, which he dodged with ease. Ezio scoffed. “Is that the best you can do?” He taunted.   
This seemed to rile Vieri more. “Shut your mouth. I’ll kill you.” He threatened, throwing another punch which was this time aimed at the gut.   
Again, Ezio dodged the threat with ease. “Why am I not surprised to find you forcing yourself on a nice girl? Just like your fathers banks treat Firenze.”   
The attacker got even redder faced. Ezio always enjoyed taunting his childhood enemy, as it was so easy to wind him up. “Fool. Your father is the one who needs to be taught a lesson.”  
Ezio scoffed at the stupid suggestion. His father was a good man. “You Pazzi are all mouth and no fist.” He laughed. “You’ve been slandering my family’s name around this town for far too long.”   
Ezio lashed out for his first hit, which Vieri tried to dodge unsuccessfully. It caught him on the chin, which staggered him slightly. “No more than they deserve.” He hissed through the blood pooling from his split lip.  
“Come on then, hit me! Give me a reason to break your neck!” Ezio yelled. Vieri landed a couple of punches to Ezio’s gut, but it didn’t take him long to recover. Vieri wasn't very good at fighting; he was strong, but just threw his weight about and didn't really think about his actions. He was also short, stocky and not very agile, meaning he wasn't the best at dodging either. Ezio landed a hard punch square on Vieri’s nose and felt it sickeningly crunch underneath his fist. Vieri cried out in pain, clutching his nose. He finally began to back away, only taking a moment to announce “You will pay for interfering. Your whole family will!” before spitting to the side and fleeing.   
His voice sounded funny when there was blood streaming out of his cracked nose, which added to the sense of enjoyment of his victory.

 Ezio turned to the scared-looking girl, who had watched the fight with admiration. “Thank you. That was very kind of you.” She told him as he approached her.   
“Are you alright?” He asked.   
She was visibly shaken, but she would get over the shock in a little while. “I am now…” she paused for a second before announcing “You asked for my name earlier. It’s Cristina.”   
This caused Ezio to smile widely. “ _Piacere (A pleasure)_ , Cristina! I’m Ezio.” He introduced himself, bowing grandly.   
She looked him up and down properly for the first time. He was very good looking, and quite chivalrous too. “Well, Ezio. Looks like you got yourself a second chance.” She smirked, leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek before continuing on to her door.   
He could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment. He couldn’t wait to go home and tell his brother of his little adventure. Ezio stood in the middle of the street grinning like an idiot, absolutely smitten.

 A second chance. He liked the sound of that.


	2. Nightcap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio visits the beautiful Cristina, but her father isn't too pleased the morning after.

_1476 Florence, Italy_

Ezio grunted as his older brother pulled him up on to roof of the church. Federico grinned at him. “It is a good life we lead, brother.” He announced, his hand still on Ezio’s arm.   
“The best,” Ezio agreed, pulling away so he could stand on the side of the roof with the best view. “May it never change.”   
Federico stood next to his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder. “And may it never change us.” he concluded as they admired the view of beautiful Firenze under the blanket of a burning sunset.  
It was truly breathtaking, and the moment was so perfect that both brothers were reluctant to end it. After a few seconds, however, Federico sighed and removed his hand from his younger brothers shoulder. “Alright, enough of that. We really should head home. Let’s go." He told him as he turned to leave.  
Ezio swiftly grabbed Federico's arm. "Wait!"  
"What..?" he questioned, stopping and turning back to his younger brother, who was now gazing longingly at a house not far from   
where they were, a playful smirk playing on his cut lip. Federico realised what Ezio was thinking and shook his head slightly in disapproval. "Ezio! Let Cristina sleep."  
"There will be time enough for that - later." he grinned mischievously, sauntering towards the small perch attached to the roof.  

 Federico sighed in exasperation, seeing that clearly there would be no changing his mind. He sat himself down beneath the large cross that was situated on the small roof. Ezio guessed he was planning to wait for him there, and he felt slightly insulted. However, he was in no mood to squabble as he wished to reach Cristina before she went to bed without him. He stepped onto the small perch and peered down at the haystack directly below him. He had done this a couple of times before, but the height never failed to get his heart rate going. Anyway, he would rather die than let Federico see him hesitating. Without giving it much more thought, he executed a graceful leap from his position. The wind whistled past his ears as he spread his arms to slow himself slightly, before rolling mid-air just like Federico had taught him, and landed on his back into the pile of hay. He let out a small chuckle. It was terrifying and exhilarating, but he loved doing it.  
As he landed, Vieri rounded the corner with some of his morons. " _Cazzo (fuck)_ , it's Vieri. I'd better hide." he thought to himself.   
"Keep looking! He couldn't have gotten far..." Vieri declared.  
After a few moments of fumbling, they moved on down the street. Ezio waited a few seconds more, just to be safe, and when he was certain they were gone he jumped out of his safe place and continued on his journey towards the Casa di Vespucci.

 "Cristina?" Ezio called up to the large window above him, which was slightly ajar. "Cristina!"  
"Who's there?" a muffled voice called from inside.  
"Me!" He replied.  
A moment later the windows opened and a beautiful young lady peered over the ledge. "Ezio! I should have known." she murmured, a pleased smile playing on her full lips.   
"May I come in?" Ezio prompted, his voice full of suggestions.  
Cristina sighed, but not unhappily. "Fine. But only for a minute." she told him as she returned to the depths of her room, leaving the window fully open behind her.   
Without really thinking, Ezio replied "A minute is all I need."  
From Cristina's voice it was clear she was trying to suppress her laughter. "Indeed."  
"W-wait... That came out wrong." he stuttered, cheeks burning red.   
He climbed up to her window with slight difficulty, but he was determined not to make a fool of himself again tonight. As he reached her window and climbed in, he took a second to appreciate her beauty as she sat at her dressing table. "Come here." Ezio invited with open arms.  
She sighed as she got up, but a small smile showed she wasn't really annoyed. "Oh, Ezio..." she murmured as she approached him.   
They embraced tenderly, and Ezio leaned in for a gentle kiss. He could feel her resolve crumble as she melted into him, and when he pulled away she grabbed his face and pulled him back for a much less gentle kiss. A mischievous grin formed on his face as he pulled away once more, sliding his hands up her shoulders. She looked up at him through her long lashes, returning his playful smile. This didn't waver as he slid her nightgown off her, leaving her completely bare. "Oh! Ezio..." she almost moaned as she wrapped her slender arms around his waist. He kissed her tenderly, her lips, her cheek, her neck. Never breaking the contact of his lips on her skin, he pushed her gently onto the bed, and since she refused to let him go, he went down with her. He continued to nip and kiss her soft body until he realised the candle on her bedside was still lit. He kissed her tenderly once more before he got up and swiftly blew the candle out, plunging the room into darkness.

 Ezio was awoken early the next morning by Cristina’s father’s voice. “Cristina! Cristina!” He called from outside the room.  
Ezio’s eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed, still fully naked. _Cazzo!_  He grabbed his clothes and got dressed quicker than he ever would in his life again. “ _Sveglia! (wake up!)_ Your tutor will be here soon. Come my daughter… is it really so terrible tha-” and with that, the door opened and her father walked in to find the boy hastily shoving his feet into his boots and his daughter hiding her naked body by pulling her bedsheets up to her chin.   
His voice instantly turned to rage as he demanded _“Figlio d’un cane! (Son of a bitch!)_ What is this?!”  
Ezio made a dash for the window which was still open from last night, shouting his apologies as he ran. “ _Perdonate, Messere! Chiedo venia! (Forgive me, sir! I beg your pardon!_ )”  
And with that, he jumped from the window and landed with a grunt on the hard floor below. It wasn’t too high up that he injured himself, but he was slightly winded and he had to take a second to dust himself off. Cristina’s enraged father was leaning out of the window, shaking his fist in fury. “I’ll kill you!” He yelled.  
Ezio put his hands up, backing away down the street. “Now, now! That’s not necessary…” he said nervously, trying to appease the menacing man.  
Cristina’s father was quite a powerful figure in Firenze. He would have to lay low for a few days. Ezio’s attempt at appeasement did nothing to diffuse the situation, as the furious figure almost screamed “Guards! Guards! _Voglio la sue testa! (Bring me his head!)_ ”, pointing at the guilty boy.  
“There’s really no need for violence…” Ezio pleaded once more as a group of guards who were standing nearby came running at him, swords unsheathed.

 He saw there was no other way out than to run, and so he ran. The guards were strong, but Ezio found they were slow, and so he took the opportunity to throw out some typical cocky remarks. “You have me confused with someone else!” He called out as he dashed through the narrow winding streets. “She needed some help… with… some things!”  
This did nothing to help the situation at all, but Ezio found it rather humorous. “I’m mostly innocent!” He chuckled through panting breaths.  
He was getting tired, but he couldn’t afford to stop now. He had almost lost them, and he would have rather liked to keep his head that day. He saw an opportunity to easily climb up onto one of the roofs of a building, and took it. The second he was crouched on the roof, panting heavily, the guards came stumbling around the corner, exhausted and clearly dismayed at the fact that they had apparently lost him. They paused for a couple of seconds to get back their breath, and then continued down the streets. Ezio breathed a sigh of relief, then realised something and groaned internally.  
He had escaped one threat, but now he had to go home and face another; His father would have surely heard about his fight with the Pazzi gang, and by the time he got home word would have probably reached him about this morning's little misadventure.

He steeled himself and began the long walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave feedback! :)


	3. Last Rites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio gives last rites to his family.

****

_1476 Florence, Italy_

 

“ _Father!”  
_ Ezio’s cry still rung in his ears, even though the betrayal happened many hours ago. He had sent a hastily scribbled letter to Cristina, and he could only hope she would get it in time. He needed to see her tonight, for he feared this would be the last time they would meet if she would not join him in fleeing the city.

_'Mio carissimo (My dearest) Cristina,_

_No doubt the news has already reached you by now. My father and brothers were executed this morning for a crime they did not commit. Last night I delivered the evidence that proved their innocence to the Gonfaloniere, but the traitor whom my father once called his closest friend denied any knowledge of the papers at their acquittal. I will have his life in return, but for today I must give my family last rites. To my knowledge, they are still hanging from the gallows. Meet me in front of the church near the Palazzo della Signoria just before sunset. Make sure you are not seen._

_I love you._

_Con tutto il mio cuore, (With all my heart,)_

_-Il tuo Ezio. (Your Ezio.)'_

 

He couldn’t stop the awful scene from replaying itself in his head.

_“Giovanni Auditore, you and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?”"_  
_Yes, the documents that were delivered to you last night!” Giovanni yelled, struggling against the binds that held his hands._  
_“I’m afraid I know nothing of these documents.” Uberto announced to the crowd, which provoked a response of angry cheers and fist shakes from the many people gathered._  
_“He’s lying!” Ezio cried out, but he knew he could not be heard over the roar of the riled crowd._  
_Ezio was stung by the betrayal. He had to stop this! He pushed through the crowd, making his way to the front. “In the absence of any compelling evidence to the contrary, I am bound to pronounce you…” He took a short dramatic pause which made Ezio sick to his stomach. “…GUILTY. You and your collaborators are hereby sentenced to death.” He announced to the crowd, which caused them to yell and cheer even louder than before._  
_Federico was struggling feverishly against the rope around his wrists, desperate for an escape. Little Petruccio was terrified, his head bent as he sobbed. Ezio couldn’t help but notice a fourth empty noose, which chilled him to the bone as he realised it was meant for him. Giovanni was enraged, but still fully composed and dignified, yelling “You are a traitor, Uberto – and one of them! You may take our lives this day – but we will have yours in return! I swear we wil-” He was cut off as the Gonfaloniere signalled for the lever to be pulled, opening the platform where they all fell._   


_Petruccio’s neck snapped, killing him instantly. His older brother and father weren't so lucky. Federico kicked his legs wildly, producing guttural choking noises. Giovanni acted more calmly, but still frantic as he struggled against the binds that held his arms. Their faces slowly turned red, then blue, then navy until the kicking and struggling ceased and the horrific noises stopped._  
_It all happened so quickly._  
_“Father!” Ezio shrieked, barely aware of himself as he shoved the remaining front row of crowd out of the way and reached for the platform._  
_“There! Grab the boy! He’s one of them!” Uberto demanded gleefully._  
_The guards grabbed Ezio as he screamed “I’ll kill you for what you’ve done!”_  
_The rest was a blur. He tried to attack with his sword, but he was quickly disarmed by a huge brute of a soldier wielding a large double-headed axe. “Abattetelo! (Put him down!)” Uberto commanded._  
_Someone familiar caught Ezio’s eye in the crowd. There was the thief and courtesan he had met yesterday when delivering messages for his father. “You’d better run, boy. And fast!” The thief hissed.  
_ _Ezio took the advice and ran as fast as he could, taking the first opportunity to take to the rooftops. The guards would be much easier to lose up there, especially the brutes. Furious tears streamed down is face as he ran over the rooftops until he came across a cart full of hay below him, which he dived into swiftly, losing the guards. He remained there for about half an hour, shaking and sobbing wildly in disbelief, overcome with loss and grief._

 

Ezio shook the memory from his head, trying his best to supress it. He approached the place where he was supposed to be meeting Cristina, and to his delight, there she was waiting for him. He approached her, and as soon as he caught her eye she ran up to him and gave him a tight, comforting embrace. Eventually he pulled away and placed his hands on her small shoulders and looked her in the eye. "Thank you for coming." he told her sincerely.  
It meant more to him than she knew. "Of course, of course. Tell me, what can I do?" she requested, tears shining in her large eyes.   
"My family's bodies..." Oh god, those words caused a deep, grieving pain in his heart. "I can't just leave them hanging from the gallows! I need to give them last rites. Send them on to the next world..."  
" _Capisco. (I understand.)_ Lead the way, Ezio." she murmured.  
They moved quickly towards the Palazzo Della Signoria where half of Ezio's family had been hung. He stiffened as they turned the corner to the Palazzo. The gallows were empty! "They've already been cut down!" Ezio hissed in dismay.   
"What are we going to do?" asked Cristina, feeling helpless.  
Ezio thought for a second. "Hide yourself. I'm going to have a little talk with that guard."  
Cristina went and sat on a nearby bench while Ezio approached the guard stood next to the empty gallows. The guard stared at the figure approaching him, when he recognised the face which was on wanted posters all over town. "Hey!" the guard yelled, fists bared.  
They proceeded to fight until Ezio overpowered the guard. He grabbed him by the collar of his uniform. "Where are the bodies that hung here?!" Ezio demanded menacingly.   
He was clearly not messing around. "They've already been taken!" the guard revealed, hoping to not be hit around anymore. "Where? Tell me where they are!" he interrogated further.  
"I don't know!" the guard pleaded. "I think they were taking them down to the river to dump them."  
"No..." Ezio muttered, throwing the guard to the floor. "Cristina!" he called to her, who had heard everything.   
She stood up immediately and returned to him. " _Vieni con me! (Come with me!)"_ He told her.  
They dashed to the river until they reached the docks, which were guarded lightly. "What will you do?" asked a concerned Cristina.  
"Only one thing to do. Kill them." Ezio replied darkly.   
"No! Don't do that. They did nothing wrong!" she exclaimed quietly, slightly horrified.  
"They follow orders unquestioningly. That makes them--"  
"Ezio!" she interrupted, still concerned.  
He sighed slightly. " _Va bene. (It's okay.)_ I'll sneak behind their backs. Get my family, one at a time if I have to, and carry them down to the river."  
"Be careful." she begged, before kissing him on the cheek and departing swiftly. She knew this was something he had to do on his own, and she would be waiting when he was done.

 

Ezio climbed up the nearest building and perched on the balcony above the patrol. He studied the small group of guards for a few minutes. He learned that they would be patrolling around the other side of the building for 10 minutes or so. It was a short amount of time, but it would give him just enough time to give his family a proper send off. Sure enough, the guards marched off to the other side, and Ezio took his chance. He leaped off the building into a convenient cart of hay below him. He decided he would start off with Petruccio first. As he picked the _bambino (little man)_ up, he thought to himself how peaceful his baby brother looked, despite spending his last few minutes being confused and terrified. He could have sworn he was asleep were it not for his deathly pallor and the tell-tale purple ring around his neck, and the disturbing angle at which his neck was bent to. The young boy would never hurt a fly, he collected feathers for his mother and was bed ridden with illness towards the end of his short life but always remained positive. He carried the child down the steps to the small dock and picked out a suitable boat which would fit all three bodies into. Gently, he placed the small body on the boat and returned swiftly to the other two.  
Next, he lifted his older brother up. He obviously required much more effort than the other body, but he could just about manage. Ezio couldn't bear to look at the still, pale face of his beloved older brother and best friend. Never again would he race with him across Firenze's rooftops, or share stories of their misadventures, or get into trouble with their father and laugh it off afterwards. A pang of grief struck his heart. Ezio moved quickly, placed his body in the boat and returned quickly to the last man.  
His father. Giovanni. The greatest man he had ever met. He was kind, gracious, loving, intelligent, humorous, everything Ezio aspired to be. He was always there, whether to teach him a life lesson, give him advice, scold him for his behaviour, or to sit and chat when he wasn't busy. Ezio could barely stand the pain in his heart as he lifted up his father's body. He felt sick to his stomach. No 17 year old should have to endure this. But he had to be strong, for his mother and sister, for Cristina, and for himself. He placed the last body onto the boat, and sat for a minute. The tears started to stream again, but he wiped them up quickly. He had to be strong! He would get this funeral over with quickly, for he could not stand to be with the bodies of those closest to him for much longer. 

 

After he had finished, he found Cristina fairly quickly. She had not gone far. He kissed her passionately, like it was their last (which it very well could be, Ezio realised) before he pulled away and told her "I have to leave the city... Cristina, I want you to come with me."  
She looked at him with sad eyes, shaking her head gently. "I want to... But I can't... My family..." she explained, tears in her eyes.   
Ezio feared as much. But he understood how important family was. He thought for a second before he lifted a gold crest pendant from his neck and placed it around hers. "So we'll always be together, Cristina." he murmured.  
"Ezio..." Cristina sighed, her voice thick.   
She placed her hands on his chest and leaned in to kiss him gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist, never wanting to let go. But he had to. He pulled away after a few moments, his heart heavy. He turned around and walked away. 

She watched him until she could no longer see him, and even then she stayed stood where she was, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda depressing chapter. Poor Ezio! ;_; Feel free to leave feedback! :)


	4. Best man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio returns to Florence for the first time in two years and decides to pay Cristina a long overdue visit. He is greeted with unpleasant news.

_1478, Florence, Italy_

 

Cristina was sat in her room, busy pinning up her long chestnut hair. She could hear an odd scrambling sound beneath her open window, but she thought nothing of it. A couple of seconds later she heard a soft thud on the floorboards, which caused her to turn her head sharply. She gasped deeply. "Ezio! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, standing up so fast she knocked her stool over.  
He approached her, a gleeful smirk playing on his scarred lip. "I only just came back to _Firenze_ ," he told her. "Look at you! As beautiful as ever." he murmured as he caressed her cheek with his hand.   
She leaned into his hand for a moment before she caught herself. "But... Oh, Ezio... I... It's been two years!" she cried, feeling thrilled that he had come back, but frustrated that he thought he could just stroll through her bedroom window two years later and expect everything to be okay.   
"And I've thought of nothing but you." he told her longingly, taking her hand.   
Her heart melted. She had missed him so much... But... She pulled her hand away gently, walking towards the window. "Oh, but Ezio..." she sighed. A pang of guilt knotted in the pit of her stomach. "What is it?" he asked, catching her arm gently, confused as to why she wasn't as glad to see him as he was to see her.  
"I'm engaged to be married!" she blurted out, exasperated.  
His face fell. "My father kept asking me to choose... I thought I would never see you again!" she explained quickly, her tone more gentle this time.  
Suddenly, there was a shriek from outside, which caused them both to peer out of the window. Below there were a man and a rather distressed looking woman, who cried up to the open window "It's Manfredo! He's going to kill him!"  
"What?!" gasped Cristina.   
" _Un tale_ _(some guy)_ he lost money to! He's dragged him out to the end of the new bridge!" the man elaborated.  
"Who the hell is Manfredo?" Ezio demanded, irritated at the interruption.   
"My fiancé..." she cried, desperate eyes pleading. 

 He swiftly jumped out of the window and took off in the direction of the bridge. Ezio's mind raced as fast as his legs did. His love was engaged. He had no doubt he could quickly win her back, but he wondered if she wanted to be won back. What if she was happy with this Manfredo? Happier than she was when she was with him? He _had_ left for two years, but it wasn’t like had a choice. But this imposter had not made a good first impression on Ezio, and they had not even met. Clearly this man had a problem with gambling that he could not financially support. Ezio would have to put a stop to that. As he reached the new bridge he could hear an exchange. "I'll pay you back, I swear!" a pathetic male voice pleaded.  
A second gruff male voice replied "It's too late for that now."  
"It wasn't my fault. I was going to have the money for you today... But a payment came in late!" the begging continued.  
"I do not care about your troubles, only my money." the assailant growled.  
"But I can pay you!"  
"Now?"  
"Tomorrow!"  
The attacker was clearly growing impatient. "You'll be dead tomorrow." Ezio could tell he was deadly serious, too.  
"Wait, please! I'm about to be married." this made Ezio's stomach twist in jealousy. To _his_ love!  
"You should have thought of that before you started gambling." he was told matter-of-factly.   
Ezio had heard enough. Before he changed his mind and turned back around to tell Cristina he was too late (which he very nearly did), he jumped the attackers, killing two of the three immediately by ramming his hidden blades into their skulls simultaneously. Before the third could react, Ezio grabbed him from behind with one blade still drawn, slitting his throat swiftly. 

 Manfredo was cowered on the edge of the bridge, before he looked at his saviour and approached him. " _Grazie, Messere_! (Thanks, mister!) You don't know how close-" before he could finish his sentence, Ezio grabbed the man by his collar and dangled him dangerously over the edge of the half-constructed bridge. He took a moment to observe Cristina's fiancé. He did not strike him as Cristina's type at all. He was short and stocky with a shock of short-cut, messy, greasy brown hair on top of his fat face. He had a bulbous nose which was disproportionate to his flat brown piggy eyes and chubby cheeks. His chunky body sported ill-fitting, boring brown clothes which were that of a noble, but they really didn't flatter him at all. He was obviously rather cowardly, and Ezio really couldn't imagine him being the romantic type either. He must have been 4 or 5 years older than Cristina at least. Very average at best. The complete polar opposite of Ezio.   
The pathetic man's look of fear returned. "Woah! Hey! _Aspetta_! _(Wait!)_ What are you doing?!" he cried.  
"Do you love her?" Ezio asked in a manner that was both calm and threatening. #  
The man's look of terror was replaced with one of utter confusion. "W...What?" he stammered out.  
"DO YOU LOVE HER? Cristina! The woman you're about to marry!" Ezio demanded louder, getting irritated already.   
"Yes! I do! I swear, I do. Kill me here and I will die still loving her." he promised.  
Ezio was not entirely convinced, for this man seemed like the type of person who would say anything to get out of certain situations. However, he also seemed like the type of person who was completely transparent and terrible at lying, and he sounded sincere enough. Ezio decided he would let the man live. For now. But not before pulling him up intimidatingly close to his face, saying slowly to make sure he got the message. "You are never going to gamble again." it wasn't a request.  
"Never, _Messere_." he swore.  
"You will be a good husband to her." He pulled him closer still.  "Or I will hunt you down and kill you myself." this wasn't a threat, it was a promise.  
Ezio took off in the opposite direction, but not before throwing the humiliated and confused figure towards a small wall on the side of the bridge. The figure in question was straightening his waistcoat, hoping nobody witnessed the unusual (and embarrassing) ordeal. 

 It didn't take Ezio long to find Cristina, as she was headed towards the bridge to make sure the men were okay. He caught her arm and pulled her gently towards him, pushing her against the wall of the alley they were next to. Before she could protest he put one arm on her waist and one hand on the wall, kissing her passionately and urgently. Her protests quickly turned to moans of lust as she placed one hand on his cheek and one on his chest. The urgency of his kiss slowed to a more gentle, loving pace. Her hand caressed his face softly, allowing her thumb to trace his prominent cheekbone. His hand slid down the wall as he pulled away reluctantly. Enough was enough. He could have continued like that all day (and he was sure she could, too), but he felt it was wrong given the fact she was due to be married tomorrow. She looked up into his eyes, a glimmer of hope and love shining in them. Ezio broke the silence by telling her "He's fine. He'll make a good husband. I made sure of it." a tone of bitterness entered his voice as he uttered the last sentence.  
Her face fell to one of shock. "Wha-- What?!" she spluttered, hands threw out to express her confusion. Ezio turned, and without looking back, walked quickly down the alley. He felt his heart shatter once more, but he knew it was the right thing to do, for he could offer her nothing, or so he thought. He would be constantly away on dangerous missions while she stayed at home at the Villa Auditore in Monterigionni, away from her family, probably worried sick most of the time. That was no life for her. This husband would be able to offer her constant company and attention, a safe and loving home, and a stable, certain future. 

 That is what he hoped and prayed for, anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback!


	5. Persona Non Grata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio discovers Cristina is attending Carnevale, and decides to go see her.

_1486, Venice, Italy._

 

Ezio crossed to the middle of the small bridge over a canal somewhere in _Venezia_. He was delighted by the sight of his oldest and closest friend Leonardo Da Vinci, whom he had neglected to visit in a while. "Ezio! I was hoping to see you tonight." Leonardo greeted in his usual cheery manner.  
"I don't have much time. The Doge's party starts very soon." Ezio warned.   
He hated to dismiss his best friend in this way, but his attendance of the party was of utmost importance, and there would be time enough to socialize later. He had a corrupt Templar Doge to take care of.  
"Nevertheless, I have news." he offered. "I hear Cristina Vespucci is in _Venezia_ for _Carnevale._ Weren't the two of you close?"  
"Once..." his stomach twisted with the sting of regret and repressed memories.   
Any pain he felt, however, was masked by his well-trained poker face. "Perhaps it would have been better not to tell you. She's with her husband. She may not be happy to see you." Leonardo cautioned, slightly regretting his decision to inform Ezio of this event.  
"No... It's wonderful. It's _Carnevale_! With this mask, she need not even know it's me!" Ezio reasoned, ideas turning in his mind. "I know just the way to draw her attention... _Grazie, amico._ (Thanks, friend.)" he thanked the man before strolling off in the opposite direction.

 Phase one of Ezio's plan: get Cristina alone. He hastily bought some writing equipment from a nearby stall which sold a whole manner of things. He then, using a bench as his desk, scrawled a letter, taking care to make his handwriting unlike his usual elegant script.

_Cristina,_

_My darling, I must have you alone. Meet me in the alley._

_Tio amo, amore mio. (I love you, my love.)_

_-Your husband._

 

Perfect. He just hoped it would be something Manfredo would be likely to say. Ezio was unsure of Cristina's whereabouts, but he decided that the main square (where Ezio had taken part in the evening’s competitions in a bid for the golden mask, which would allow him access to the Doge's party) would be a good place to start, as most of _Carnevale's_ main attractions would be there. Once he reached the large plaza, he swiftly scaled the closest wall to him, gaining access to the vast rooves. As he observed the crowds, the people below all took on a glow. It was mostly a sea of blue with a couple of spats of red thrown in. But there was one aura that particularly stood out to him. A warm patch of gold jumped out, making a familiar feeling stir in the pit of his stomach. It was one of longing and lust, and excitement of seeing his lost love after eight long years. Ezio took a graceful leap of faith into a haystack below, before making after the golden smoulder. He watched her for a few moments, observing her as she laughed and smiled with a group of women (who were all pretty, but their beauty paled in comparison to hers), watching the street performers juggle fire and swords, dancing cheerfully to upbeat music. In this moment she seemed so content, so happy. It was such a bittersweet feeling that filled Ezio's heart. He felt so glad that he had apparently made the right choice, and yet he was full of regret that he couldn't have been the one to provide her with this happiness.

 He walked up to her silently, making sure not to gain her attention, whilst he slipped the note into a fold in the side of her dress. With this, he darted off, returning to his perch on the roof. Since he had not specified which alley she should meet him in, he would have to watch her then go in the direction she headed. After a few seconds she must have felt the thick paper poke her side, as she reached down to touch where the note was. Curious, she opened it up and read it, a delighted smile spreading over her beautiful face. Her petite face had matured, she was no longer the beautiful young woman of his childhood, but rather a stunning lady of high class and stature. She would have been 27, the same age as Ezio. Her sight still took his breath away, even all these years later. She excused herself from the giggling group and made her way towards the archway which Ezio was situated above. Perfect. He jumped down and made his way to the small alley opposite him to wait with bated breath.

 She strolled up to him, a wide smile gracing her features. What was Manfredo wearing? It was incredibly grand and fitted, very unlike his usual boring, ill-fitting attire. There was something about it though, which she couldn't quite put her finger on... She held out both her hands, where Ezio took them, using one to spin her around before pulling her close and pushing her against the wall of the alley, never letting go of her delicate hand. She chuckled which caused a pleased smile to form on Ezio's marred lip. He kissed her passionately for the first time in eight years. It felt so good. He felt something stir deep inside him. "Cristina..." he moaned involuntarily.   
He couldn't help himself, and he hoped she wouldn't recognise his voice. It had been a long time, however, and if she did recognise it she didn't show it. She giggled. "Manfredo! When did you get so romantic--"  
"Shhhh..." Ezio cut her off with his lips.   
Her question angered Ezio slightly. Was Manfredo not romantic towards her? Did he not treat her like this, like a princess - no, a queen - every single day, like she deserved? Had he not made himself clear enough on that bridge when he told him to be a good husband? Ezio's mind soon melted, though, as Cristina leaned into him and moaned, kissing him deeply. He caressed her shoulder, one arm now around her waist as they melted into one figure. She traced one hand over the contours of his chest, another hand ran freely through his raven hair. She stopped suddenly and stiffened when her hand caught his ponytail. Manfredo didn't have one. Ezio knew he was caught. 

 She pulled away, staring down the imposter. For the first time she noticed the large scar running through his lip. It couldn't be... She ripped off the intricately detailed mask. "Ezio...?" she choked, backing out of his grip.   
Her astonishment quickly turned to fury. "What the hell are you doing here?! How dare you--?" she demanded.  
He raised a pacifying hand, trying to calm her white rage. "Cristina... It's alright." he murmured.   
"Alright?!" she screeched, past peacemaking. "I haven't seen you in eight years!"  
" _Sì_... (Yes...) I was afraid you wouldn't come if I... Just asked." he explained calmly, making sure to keep his distance.  
"You're right. I wouldn't have!" she was no longer screaming at him. Her tone was more calm, but she was clearly still furious and now quite upset. "Ezio... The last time I saw you, you kissed me in an alley and then left me behind to be married!"  
"It was the right thing to do. He loved you." he tried to justify his choice, he wasn't sure if he said this to reassure Cristina or himself.   
"Who cares what he wanted?! I loved _you_!" she was back to yelling again.   
He stood in stunned silence for a few moments. All these years he has convinced himself that Manfredo would make a far better husband than he, that this was the right thing for Cristina... Perhaps in his determination to give her what he thought was best for her, he had neglected to ask her what she actually wanted.   
She broke the silence. "You had your second chance... Please, Ezio... Don't ever find me again." her voice cracked as tears of fury and sorrow rolled down her cheeks. With that, she backed away, storming off into the crowds of Venezia. Ezio watched after her, full of regret and sadness. His heart heavy, he took to the rooftops once more, heading towards the guarded palazzo where Marco Barbarigo resided. 

 He had a party to attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback! :)


	6. Love's Labour's Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezio returns to Florence under Savonarola's rule, only to find something heartbreaking.

_1498, Firenze, Italy._

 

Chaos. Chaos everywhere. Women screaming, children crying, men fighting, people running everywhere, scattered, terrified. Ezio tried to ignore the anarchy surrounding him, pushing through panicked crowds, stepping carefully over bleeding bodies and dying soldiers. The acrid smell of thick smoke filled the air, the once beautiful town under a thick blanket of smog. Piles of burning items were everywhere, anything Savonarola deemed sinful; books, art, clothes, cosmetics. But Ezio couldn’t focus on the dramatic events around him, for he had to concentrate on the task at hand: killing the main 9 of Savonarola’s corrupt lieutenants. However, before he could reach the first, he witnessed a sight which, to him, was more terrifying than anything he had seen so far. A familiar man was sat down, propped up against a broken crate, blood flowing heavily from an apparently deep wound on the side of his torso which he clutched, his face contorted in agony. Ezio ran over to him, horrified. Where was Cristina?! “Manfredo?! What happened?!” Ezio demanded, crouching down next to the collapsed man.  
“Men… Savonarola’s men… They came through, destroyed everything…” Manfredo muttered.  
It was clear what little strength he had was fast fading. “Where is Cristina?!” Ezio asked urgently.  
Manfredo appeared to drift away for a second before returning to the present. “Manfredo! WHERE IS SHE?” He yelled, desperate for him to respond.  
“She ran… They went after her!” He sighed, weakly pointing in a general direction, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply, dropping his arm.  
“NO!” Ezio cried, taking off in the direction Manfredo pointed him in.

He had to reach Cristina! They wouldn’t lay a finger on her, and god help him if they did; he would murder every single last one of them! He only had to run a few seconds before he heard a man laugh “Whore! Where are your riches now?”  
He prayed to god that wasn’t aimed at Cristina.  
“Your fancy house, your expensive dress! They are sins against the lord!” the foreboding voice continued.  
“Leave me alone! Get away! I did nothing to you!” A familiar distressed voice screamed.  
It _was_ Cristina!  
“Savonarola will see all you sinners burn!”  
At that moment he turned the corner to witness a guard plunge a dagger into her ribs. Ezio let out a thundering, almighty “ _NO!”_ which caused all of the guards to jump out of their skin, and the one that held Cristina let her go.  
“Ezio--?!” Cristina gasped, obviously dazed, clutching her side.  
“Cristina! _RUN!_ ” Ezio hollered, and she immediately began to limp away.  
He knew she wouldn’t get far, and she needed urgent medical attention, so he would have to deal with these men quickly. This wouldn’t be a problem with all the adrenaline and fury he was fuelled on.

 Two men took after Cristina, and the other two men rushed towards him, both rapiers aimed at his gut. He crouched, and then took a well-timed leap through the air over the men’s heads, somersaulting and landing behind them. Before they could react or turn around, Ezio swiftly pivoted and simultaneously shoved a hidden blade in each head. He then sprinted after Cristina’s pursuers, knowing they couldn’t have gotten far in that short space of time. He caught up to the slowest one almost immediately, jumped on him, pushed him to the floor and stabbed him in the back of the neck. The other one had cornered Cristina against a wall, chuckling darkly, twisting his knife in his hand. He wasn’t chuckling for long however, because Ezio grabbed him from behind and slit his throat. After this, Cristina collapsed to her knees, coughing up small spatters of blood.  
Ezio lifted Cristina into his arms quickly but gently. He carried her into a walled-off courtyard opposite them, telling her desperately “Cristina… Hold on! I’ll get you to a doctor… You’re going to be alright.” Before lying her down gently on the ground, cradling her close.  
“No… Ezio… I don’t think I am…” she murmured, coughing up another spot of blood.  
“No!” Ezio cried, his voice hitched with pain. “Don’t… Don’t go… Stay with me, Cristina.” He begged. Her strength was obviously fading fast. He had never felt so hopeless, not even when his family were hung before him.   
“Ezio… Don’t you know…? I’ve always been with you.” She groaned, using what little strength she had to touch the pendant around her neck.  
The one Ezio had given her when they were 17, all those years ago! She had kept it all this time, for 22 years, even when she was married, even when she told him never to look for her again? Tears pricked at his eyes as he touched the pendant gently. Blood was gushing from her wound all over Ezio’s robes, but he didn’t care. With the last of her strength, she whispered “I wish we… could have had… a second chance…” before her eyes shut slowly and the breath left her body for the last time. Ezio caressed her hair, the tears now spilling over. “ _Requiescat in pace…_ (Rest in peace…) my love…” he sobbed as he kissed her forehead and cradled her closer, rocking back and forth.

He had not cried this much in two decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of my first story on AO3! I really hope you enjoyed it, and feel free to leave feedback! :)


End file.
